User talk:Chewett
Comment away! if you want to ask a question, or leave a comment, please do! Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look really good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the Wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot! Chewett 08:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Aloha! Like what you've done with the place Chewie! ;) xox Nimbleness 15:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well im bringing it inline with what Mur wanted a while back, So that means changing some of the stuff a lil bit, aka the creature pages. : Chewett 19:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk page SPAAAAMMMM!!!!111 Haotic Damage Check out the hidden content, the help page might be outdated. I don't know which was there before, if you can't find out we'll do tests on it. Burns (MD) 10:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, im sure at first it was 20 - 180, then obviously that announcement, I think we should leave it, asis, perhaps ask the G man also Chewett 17:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Deatznce0 Deatznce0 (Forgot to timestamp it =.=''...)'' Thanks Chewy. (I'm actually pondering whether or not that was an automated message sent to everyone) Although, I'm not alive often, I'll try to do what I can. And I love what you've done already :)! Keep up the good work? :To be perfectly honest its an automatic message :P Chewett 16:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Phantom - Doing some work on the alliance pages Hey. So I decided to get my feet wet in helping with this site by starting to fill in the remainding blank alliance descriptions with their forum ones. Hope that's ok. Let me know what else I may do? Phantom orchid 22:08, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Phantom Orchid Nava? - Doing some work on the alliance pages I will, thank you. : Please remember to sign all your posts with 4 tildes, so i know who it is, It is also helpful to put a new heading for each new commenting you make Chewett 20:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Settings Is it possible to correct the timezone? I changed it to Asia/Manila but it displays 9:50 but the local time is 5:50PM tankfans 09:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) When signing posts, it always uses UTC time, but editing times and such should show your local time? Chewett 16:38, April 24, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Glad I was able to help. Someone broke somethign Some sort of error occured during mid edit. When I accepted to publish is messed up the general setup of the page. How do I fix the problem and keep from making such a problem in the future? PhantasmMD (talk) 13:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I did some editing, then either I or someone else messed up the coding. I went back in History and reset it back to the proper coding, but have lost information I put down into the sections. Is there any way to recover them, other then editing and writing it over? Did you fix this? Chewett 14:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) No, I have not found a way to recover my posting without reseting the history to a newer version that has the coding messed up on it. Who are you? Have you got a link to the history item that you messed up? Chewett